A Bee or Something
"A Bee or Something" is the first episode of Dick Figures. This episode introduces Red and Blue, as well as the Raccoon. It is about Blue being dumped while Red having an autotuned voice. Plot/Summary The episode begins with Red coming to Blue, who is shocked to hear Red's voice is autotuned because Red "swallowed a bee or something". Blue shrugs this off and goes on to tell Red that his girlfriend dumped him, but Red is too busy watching a nearby raccoon. Blue finally snaps and tells Red that he's acting stupid, only to have Red disagree and throw a huge party with some girls who like his new voice. However, Red farts and the bee escapes, turning Red's voice back to normal. This disappoints the girls and they leave. Red declares everything is back to normal and farts repeatedly. The episode ends with Blue asking "Why am I friends with you?!" as Red replies "Caaaaause I'm awesome". Transcript (Episode starts with Red walking to Blue in a strange manner.) Blue: What is wrong with your body?! Red: (autotuned) Hey Blue! How you do? (Red continues to move in a strange manner) Blue: And what is wrong with your voice?! Red: (autotuned) There ain't nothing wrong with my voice, Shawtay! (Red continues to move in a strange manner) Blue: You're making some weird sounds. Red: (autotuned) Oh. Uh, that. I swallowed a beeee or something! Maybe a robot frog. I don't know but it sounds sick as fuck! (Red continues to move in a strange manner) Blue: Whatever man, I got a serious problem. Red: (autotuned) Yeah girl. Turn up the problems. (Red continues to move in a strange manner) Blue: RED! (Red stops to move in a strange manner) Red: (normal voice) Sorry. (autotuned) Sorrey! Blue: No really. I'm having girl problems. Red: (autotuned) Then I feel bad for you, son. Blue: My girlfriend dumped me last night... Red: (autotuned) OH MY GOD! Blue: Thanks man. Yeah, I know. We were together a long ti- Red: (autotuned) A RACCOON! (Camera zooms in to Raccoon's eyes.) Raccoon: Konnichiwa. Red: (autotuned) NATURE'S NINJA! (Blue snaps his fingers.) Red: (autotuned) OOOOH ShiiiiiiIIIII-! Blue: You sound really stupid. Red: (autotuned) Yeah, right! My voice sounds tight as fuck! Hey ladies! You like the sound of my voooice?! (ladies cheer and start to dance.) Red: (autotuned) I can't hear you! I said do you like the sound of my vo-o-ooice? (music plays, ladies continue to dance and Red gets laid by a girl. He is then showing two ladies to Blue.) Red: (autotuned) Yo Blue! I just found you a new girlfriend and a girl for your girlfriend. (Red turns to an ugly lady.) Red: (normal voice) And you can go home. (Ugly lady gets discouraged and walks out. Ladies continue to dance, now with limos and speakers.) Raccoon: Shorty! Making that ass crap! Blue: Hmmmm... (Blue turns around and saw a lady,he coughs and spoke nervously.) You look very pre-(coughs) Aw, Fuck! (The girl slaps him.) Raccoon: You need to be with the grown ass, man! (Blue looks at Raccoon suspiciously. Raccoon flips him off, a Fuck You sign, complete with censor. Raccoon walks away with the ladies. Meanwhile, Red continues to dance.) Red: (autotuned) Yeah! Yeeeah! (chokes and farts a bee, which flew away.) Bee: (autotuned) I'm free mothafucka! Red: (normal voice) Oh, damn it was bee! Shshyes woman! I like your movements! (People glare at him, limos and speakers leave and so are all the ladies. Raccoon is shown with a smoke ball.) Raccoon: Sayonara! (Racoon disappears in a cloud of smoke.) Blue: (sarcastically) Oh, man I'm so sorry for you. You had everything. Woooow... Red: Yep. Well looks like everything's back to norm-(Red farts for a few seconds. Blue watches in disgust) Blue: Why am I friends with you?! Red: Cuz' I'm awesome! -Episode ends- Triva * This was the first appearance of Red, Blue, Raccon, and the Bee. * Red's farts are autotuned. * The episode's title comes from the part where Red says "A Bee or Something". * When Red farts, his whole legs starts to shake. * This is the debut of Red's autotuned voice. * Blue's ex-girlfriend's name is yet to (or never shall be) said. Credits *Written and Directed by: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *Storyboard Artists: Warren Graff and Nancy M. Pimental *Animation: Ed Skudder, Mark Giambruno, Kris L. Toscanini, Marius Alecse, John Dusenberry and Roque Ballesteros *Voices: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *Editor/Sound Designer: Zack Keller *Music: Nick Keller *Sound Mixing: Nicolas Ainsworth *Executive Producers: John Evershed and Chapman Maddox Reccurring Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned He said almost everything in Autotune for nearly the entire episode. The Bee also sings in Autotune. Red Floating When Red says "Robot Frog" he floats. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears while the theme music plays in the background. The Last Line Being Cut When Red said Awesome at the end of the video. Gallery A Bee or Something 1.jpg A Bee or Something 2.jpg A Bee or Something 30.jpg A Bee or Something 29.jpg A Bee or Something 28.jpg A Bee or Something 27.jpg A Bee or Something 26.jpg A Bee or Something 25.jpg A Bee or Something 24.jpg A Bee or Something 23.jpg A Bee or Something 22.jpg A Bee or Something 21.jpg A Bee or Something 20.jpg A Bee or Something 19.jpg A Bee or Something 18.jpg A Bee or Something 17.jpg A Bee or Something 16.jpg A Bee or Something 15.jpg A Bee or Something 14.jpg A Bee or Something 13.jpg A Bee or Something 12.jpg A Bee or Something 10.jpg A Bee or Something 9.jpg A Bee or Something 8.jpg A Bee or Something 7.jpg A Bee or Something 6.jpg A Bee or Something 5.jpg A Bee or Something 4.jpg A Bee or Something 3.jpg A Bee or Something 50.jpg A Bee or Something 49.jpg A Bee or Something 48.jpg A Bee or Something 47.jpg A Bee or Something 46.jpg A Bee or Something 45.jpg A Bee or Something 44.jpg A Bee or Something 43.jpg A Bee or Something 42.jpg A Bee or Something 41.jpg A Bee or Something 60.jpg A Bee or Something 59.jpg A Bee or Something 58.jpg A Bee or Something 57.jpg A Bee or Something 56.jpg A Bee or Something 55.jpg A Bee or Something 54.jpg A Bee or Something 53.jpg A Bee or Something 52.jpg A Bee or Something 51.jpg A Bee or Something 72.jpg A Bee or Something 71.jpg A Bee or Something 70.jpg A Bee or Something 69.jpg A Bee or Something 68.jpg A Bee or Something 67.jpg A Bee or Something 66.jpg A Bee or Something 65.jpg A Bee or Something 64.jpg A Bee or Something 63.jpg A Bee or Something 62.jpg A Bee or Something 61.jpg Video thumb|left|500px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1